Have we met?
by Neko NatNao
Summary: Have you ever gotten that feeling that you've known someone you just met before? After enduring an accident, Natsuki Kuga comes face to face with something that is bigger then she can imagine, but what is it? ShizNat story, NatNao for the time being


**Authors: Hey there, Blackfang64 and Madel Kruger here! This is our first co-written story. We're excited to see how you'll like it. So enjoy!**

**-0-0-**

**-Chapter 1-**

"_They went this way, after them!" torches burned brightly in the night sky, the air was filled with a mix of smoke and ash. Armed with spears, soldiers charged through the streets, slaughtering all those who came in their way. _

_Running through the fire lit streets, a man with short raven black hair and amethyst eyes pursued his course. Shifting his eyes to his partner, the image was but a blur of darkness before he turned his attention towards the dead end. "...what are we going to do?" shifting nervously around dead end, he turned his attention to the pile of barrels leading over the edge of the wall. _

"_Hurry ..., this way!" grabbing hold of the shadowy figure's arm, they climbed their way up the barrels before emerging alone the cold stonewall. Looking back at the light creeping closer to them, the pair looked around coming across a tree branch close by. "Quickly ..., jump!" the man issued for the figure to jump, watching as the figure jumped before grabbing hold of the tree branch. Watching the figure climb down safely, he leapt as far as he could, grabbing a hold of the branch only to find it breaking, sending him towards the ground. Though the fall hadn't been too high, the man groaned in pain, as the figure's words slowly came to mind. _

"_Hurry!" the figure screamed, grabbing hold of his wrist before leading him away through the forest. The sounds of metal clanging and screams filled the atmosphere behind them, as neither one looked back. Stopping in his tracks as a fire lit arrow shot at the tree before him, he averted his gaze away, watching helplessly as another arrow came right at him. _

**-0-0-**

A small ringing noise echoed across the room. Faint strands of light peered through the blinds, scurrying the darkness away in the room.

_Uhm... I really got to stop watching TV before I go to bed._

A soft groan came from underneath the bed sheets, before a long and slender arm emerged out, reaching over for the alarm clock. Blindly finding its way around the alarm clock, a groan of pleasure came as the ringing stopped. Shifting around in the bed, the figure slowly opened its eyes revealing a pair of tired jade green eyes.

_Uh... what a night... _

Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she blew against the palm of her hand before taking in the intoxicating scent.

_Morning breath, always such a pain in the arse..._

"Uh... are you up already mutt?" jade green eyes stared lovingly at the lock of flame hair splayed across the pillow. Shifting across the bed, the woman buried her head within the flame coloured hair, taking in the aromas from the other person. "Baka, not now Natsuki..." a small chuckle came from the woman's lips at hearing this as she withdrew her hands away from the figure's body.

Shifting back to her side of the bed, Natsuki slowly regained the strength as she sat herself up. Long strands of cobalt hair followed her, as she ran her fingers through, before taking in the area around her. Concealing her exposed chest with the blanket, the blunette turned her gaze over at her alarm clock reading the digits in red.

_8:43, huh still got 4 hours till the race. _

"Natsukiiii..." sang the blunette's name in her ear. Natsuki cocked her head back to find a pair of lime green eyes glimmering in mischief. Feeling the blanket falling from her chest, Natsuki gasped loudly at the presence of a pair of soft warm hands.

"I thought you didn't want to, Nao." Natsuki grinned in pleasure at the feeling of Nao's tongue running along Natsuki's neckline.

"Hehe. Natsuki was on top last night, so now..." Nao placed her hands around the blunette's shoulders. She brought Natsuki onto her back before slowly climbing over the blunette's body. Gazing at the magnificently well built body Natsuki had, Nao's tongue glided effortlessly along her lips before she brought her head down towards Natsuki. "I'm the one in control"

"Hahaha. Is that so? Well, I've got some time before the race," Natsuki grinned upon seeing the small glint in Nao's lime green eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" and with that Nao placed her lips against the blunette's own, capturing her in a tender kiss.

**-0-0-**

The sky was filled with the thunderous roars of the crowd below. Loud sonic sounds erupted from the tracks as the motorbikes soared by. The huge screen sitting high on a stand was centered on one particular rider. Under the image of the biker, written in text was '_Kuga Natsuki'_.

"Would you look at the crowd today; over 70000 fans are here today to join the annual Tokyo Motocross Grand Prix. We have with us today a lot of familiar faces, but not one more popular than Kuga Natsuki, seventh time World Champion," the crowd roared in enthusiasm at hearing the blunette's name over the loud speakers.

"But just who is this Kuga Natsuki person anyway? According to our sources, she began riding motor bikes at an early age of 16. Her talents were found by her manager and partner if I'm not mistaken, Yuuki Nao. Getting her first break, Natsuki started off small with simple races, but was damned with a terrible streak. But, in just one year she turned herself around and continued her dream, winning her first ever World Grand Pre. Age 25 now, she may be young and reckless, but she truly carries the soul of a rider. Let's see how she's doing," a hush of silence fell upon the crowd. All eyes were drawn to the rider coming around the corner.

_Damnit, I'm still in third place, I need to find an opening. _

Turning sharply around the corner, Natsuki revved her bike as she sped up, catching up to the two riders ahead of her. "Natsuki's falling behind; she needs catch up to the leaders within the next three kilometres if she's to have any chance of taking first place."

_Shit, things are cutting it close. I need to cut along the grass if I want to overtake them_

"Nao, how long till I reach the S bend up ahead?" Natsuki asked through the built in microphone in her helmet.

"Around three hundreds, don't tell me you're gonna-"

"Yeah, I am." Hitting the acceleration, Natsuki slowly drifted to the edge of the track, she focused mainly on the bend coming in range.

"What's this folks? Is Natsuki doing what I think she's doing?" the commentator watched as Natsuki floored it on the acceleration. "I think she's attempting to cut across the grass, with the track three metres high from the grass, she's only asking for a funeral rather than a win"

_Stay focused... _

Her jade eyes stared fiercely through the glass screen of her helmet, the blunette watched as the green patch came closer and closer towards her.

_Almost... now! _

Tilting her body up, the blunette was well braced for the sudden drop in elevation but kept her grip firm on the acceleration. "I don't believe what I'm seeing, Natsuki is clearing the hollowed bit of ground and is leaping back onto the track" the commentator watch as Natsuki drove in front of second place before bursting off along the track. "Natsuki has now moved up to second place, with almost a kilometre to go, can she win it?"

_One down, one to go. He's too far ahead, looks like it's time for the secret weapon. _

Shifting her hand quickly across the side bars, Natsuki flicked a small switch before retaining her grip as she braced herself. "Is this... yes, it is! It's Natsuki's special move, the 'Howling Wolf'" the crowd watched in anticipation as the bike suddenly doubled in speed releasing delayed roar from her bike as she went. Natsuki held on tightly as the speed became almost unbearable for the blunette.

Natsuki shot past first place leaving the driver astounded as she past the finish line leaving a terrifying roar in her tracks. "She's done it; Natsuki Kuga has won the Tokyo Motocross Grand Prix! What an amazing display of driving, nothing better to finish the race then with a bang or in her case, a roar"

"This was truly a spectacular race, but what is this 'Howling Wolf'?"

"Natsuki's own pride and joy. From what our sources have told us, it's a unique bit of engineering in her bike that can transfer all the power in the bike to one area, the only problem with it is, the engine overheats and has often resulted in her crashing the bike if it is used for too long. Our sources also tell us that the bike she's riding is a Ducati SF-XII."

"Can't say I've heard of it."

"That's because this model doesn't exist, the only model is in Natsuki's hands. The reasoning for this is that's it's a custom designed bike by the rider herself, she designed its specs and qualities."

"Quite an amazing person she is, there will be more Motocross riding after these messages."

**-0-0-**

"Come on Natsuki," dragging the cobalt haired woman gingerly across the streets, the pair found themselves staring at a night club with a rather long line queuing to get in.

"Woah, you mean you managed to get a reservation here, at Midnight's Trance?" Natsuki stood rather surprised as Nao nodded in reply.

"Of course, consider it the company's way of saying thanks. Plus I know the manager here, so come on!" Nao exclaimed enthusiastically, dragging the blunette once more. Upon appearing, the pair was greeted by the bouncers before they were directed in. Stepping inside, Natsuki was greeted by a familiar woman with lead grey hair.

"Chie, long time" Natsuki greeted, hanging her hand up high for a high five.

"Kuga, pleasure to see you again" Chie high fived the blunette, before flicking away a few strands of hair from her eyes.

Nao turned to Natsuki getting the hint she wanted to be alone with Chie, she gave a small nod before pecking Natsuki's cheek. "I'll go on ahead, I'll be waiting in the V.I.P room."

"Thanks, I won't be to long" watching Nao take her leave, Natsuki turned her attention back at Chie who was smiling with a mischievous grin. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just watching how you act around Nao is just too cute." The small death glare shooting from Natsuki's eyes was enough to hint Chie to get straight to the point. "Well in case you're wondering why I'm here, the local paper has asked me to interview the winner of the Tokyo Motocross Grand Prix, in other words you."

"I see, so what would you like to know?"

**-0-0-**

Cocking her eyes around, Nao slipped a small smile at the sight of Natsuki walking in. "Sorry about that Nao, just had to answer some questions." Taking a seat beside Nao, the flamenette took the opportunity for some fun.

"Oh really, such as?" Nao asked, leaning in closer towards Natsuki bringing a blush upon the blunette's cheeks.

"Just about the race and for some reason my bust size." Natsuki's eyes saw a glimpse of jealousy in Nao's eyes at hearing the last comment.

_You're not the only one who can have a little fun you know _

"Oh before I forget, this is Tokiha Mai, the owner of this here club." Resisting the urge to admit defeat, Nao quickly brought the blunette's gaze over at the maroon haired woman sitting at the other side of the table.

"I'm Natsuki." offering her hand out, Natsuki warmly shook the woman's hand noticing another glimpse of jealousy from Nao.

"Yeah I know, glad to finally meet the famous Natsuki. I'm Tokiha Mai, just call me Mai though," formally getting introductions out of the way, the trio got relaxed as they were served a round of drinks.

"So how do you and Nao know each other?" Natsuki asked the maroon haired woman who just smiled innocently pressing her arms against the sides of her chest.

_Woah, those things are huge. Someone sure drank their milk as a child _

"We were childhood friends, she was always such a trouble maker back then." Mai laughed at the recurring memory of a chibi size version of Nao.

"Haha, of course mother was always there to scold me." Nao's eyes shifted at Mai, taking the hint of whom Nao was referring to. "So Mai, how did you come to own this place?"

"Well, remember how I used to work at the ramen shop down the corner?" Nao nodded in reply allowing Mai to continue. "Well one day the former owner came in for something to eat. Delighted at my cooking, he offered me a job at his nightclub as a bar tender to serve drinks. The pay was good so how could I not refuse, eventually after years of service he left the nightclub to me and here I am." Mai stared over at Nao who was a little preoccupied with her eyes set on Natsuki, while the blunette looked to be the only one paying attention to her story.

"Wow, that's certainly an achievement," Natsuki complimented earning a smile from Mai.

"But, it's not as big as being World champion seven times running." Natsuki was certainly flustered by Mai's compliment, Nao on the other hand wasn't so pleased.

"A toast..." lifting her drink high, Mai issued the other two to follow along."To the winner of the Tokyo Motocross Grand Pre" with that, the trio clinked their glasses together before sculling down the alcohol.

**-0-0-**

"Are you.. 'hic' ready to go Nao?" the now alcohol filled Natsuki asked, wearily focusing her gaze at the flamenette.

"I'll be another few minutes, perhaps we should call a cab," the slightly more sober Nao replied, earning a pouting from Natsuki.

"I don't want to, I'm perfectly good to go." Stumbling across the nightclub, Natsuki groggily made her way out onto the streets with an ill-tempered Nao chasing after her.

"Natsuki, get back here!" Nao chased after the blunette who was already far ahead.

"See Nao, I'm good to..." Natsuki's eyes shot over at the bright light coming at her with a car horn bursting in the background.

"Natsuki, look out!"

**-0-0-**

"_... look out!" grabbing hold on the raven haired man's wrist, the figure pulled him away from a fiery end as the arrow missed him. "Come on!" running off into the distance, the pair made their way through the forest pushing aside the branches that came in their way. _

_Finally stopping for a breather, the raven-haired man turned his gaze around the forest finding no sign of their chasers. "I think... we're safe...," he panted between breaths, resting his back against a nearby tree. _

"_We'll never be safe... as long as we still live." His amethyst coloured eyes turned to pity on the shadowy figure before him, as he approached the figure with open arms. Holding the figure close to his chest, he embraced what warmness the figure had to offer. Their moment was cut short by the sound of a nearby bush rustling fiercely. Before he could react, a long fanged beast leapt out from the bush towards them growling fiercely. _

**-0-0-**

"Uhhmmmm." Weakly opening her sore jade eyes, the blunette found her world engulfed in a bright light before fading away revealing a white blurry image."Where?" Her mouth was dry and her vision weak, struggling to move her legs. She regained her sight as she stared down at the cast around her arm. "What?"

"Natsuki!" before she could respond she was met by a pair of warm loving arms circling around her neck. "I was so worried Natsuki, I thought I lost you," her eyes were met by a familiar lock of flame red hair rubbing against her cheeks continuously.

"Cant... breath, Nao..." Natsuki gasped between breaths before the flamenette released Natsuki from her vice grip.

"Sorry, it's just I've missed hearing your voice after all these weeks." Nao's eyes were filled with tears but she kept up a warm loving smile at Natsuki who was slowly processing Nao's words.

"Wait, weeks? What happened, where am I?" Natsuki panicked as she tried to move her arm only to receive a small jolt of pain in return.

"You got hit by a car the night we went to celebrate you're win and you've been out like light until now. You were rushed to the hospital, thankfully the injuries weren't too serious but you were in a mini coma until now." Natsuki slowly took in the information, processing it slowly through her mind only to receive a jolt of pain through her mind.

_Arghhhh! My head... it hurts... huh? _

Natsuki froze for an instance as an image of a letter flashed through her mind before bringing the blunette back to her world. "What was that?" Natsuki grumbled, pressing her hand against her head trying to get rid of the pain.

"Natsuki?" Nao leaned closer, grabbing hold of the blunette's free hand as the blunette regained her posture.

"Sorry, I think my head's just started reacting to the crash," Natsuki joked, earning a laugh from both her and Nao.

"Okay then. Listen, I'll be going home to pick you up some spare clothes, will you be alright without me for a few minutes?" Nao asked, leaning closer to the blunette in a child like manner.

"I'm not a kid Nao, I'll be fine. Besides, you really need a shower, you stink!" Natsuki countered back, holding her nose at Nao who just shook her head, punching the blunette's shoulder playfully.

"Fine, be back soon love." Leaning down closely, Nao gave the blunette a small kiss before walking away. "You'll get more when I get back," Natsuki pouted like a child sending a small glint of amusement to Nao's eyes.

Watching as the flamenette left the room, Natsuki slowly settled back down into her bed before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. As Natsuki drifted off to sleep, the number on her heart rate monitor began to rise. As the rate increased, the blunette slowly began to react as her hand started to tremble. In an instant, her heart rate skyrocketed; a loud warning sound erupted from the machine.

"Oh no..." running into the room was a nurse with long honey brown hair. Reading the monitor, the woman began to panic, shooting her eyes back and forth around the room for help but could not find anyone. "What do I do, what do I do?" the woman watched in horror as the blunette continued to shake violently as though she was possessed. Rushing to the blunette's side, the woman laid her hands upon Natsuki's arms trying to hold the blunette down. "Please, please... just stop!" the woman cried out in panic.

The room went silent. The only sound was the small beep coming from the heart rate monitor progressing at a normal rate. The woman stood in disbelief, quickly checking the cobalt woman's vital points. She found them to be working perfectly fine. Before the woman could leave, she was interrupted by the groan coming from Natsuki watching as the blunette eyes slowly began to open.

"Huh? You..." Natsuki whispered, slowly awakening her muscles as she began to sit up.

"Please, don't move. You were just—" jade orbs stared up at her, dressed in sense of confusion and mystery.

"Have... have we met?" Natsuki asked, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief at the rather surprised woman.

**TBC... **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: Nao, have you found my lucky bra yet? (Searches through the piles of clothes) **

**Nao: No! Geez Natsuki, you've only got an hour till the race, you couldn't have done this earlier? **

**Natsuki: That's rich, considering 'someone' wanted to go another six rounds when we woke up **

**Nao: (Blushes) Yeah, well, shut up! (Continues searching) Oh? (Looks over at the empty glass box) Hey Natsuki **

**Natsuki: What is it Nao, did you find my lucky bra? (Rushes towards Nao with a wagging tail and dog ears) **

**Nao: No, Julia's missing (Points to the empty box) **

**Natsuki: What? Bah, I don't have time for that thing (Walks away towards the pile of unwashed clothes) **

**Nao: (Looks closely on Natsuki's shirt) I found Julia **

**Natsuki: Oh really, where was she? **

**Nao: On your back (Points to the Tarantula spider slowly crawling up Natsuki's shirt) **

**Natsuki: ARRGGHHHH! (Screams while running aimlessly around the room trying to get the spider off) Get it off, get it off, get it off! **

**Nao: (Watches as the spider jumps off before rushing over to it) Aw, are you okay? (Picks Julia up) **

**Natsuki: I'm fine, thanks for asking (Looks to find Nao referring to the spider) The bloody insect is going to die! **

**Nao: Don't say that to Julia, she's harmless critter (Strokes the spider lovingly) **

**Natsuki: It's not even an animal! Forget it, I've got to find my lucky bra **

**Nao: Found it **

**Natsuki: Where? (Rushes over to Nao, only to find Nao pointing over at the corner high above the room) HUH? (Jaw drops at the sight of her cobalt blue bra hanging in a spider web like a trapped fly) Grrr, that stupid spider did that! (Rushes to try and kill the spider only to be sent flying to the ground from being smacked on the head by a paper fan) **

**Nao: Settle down you two, no more fighting. Natsuki, get your bra and get ready. Julia, it's feeding time for you (Carried Julia of to the kitchen oblivious to the staring competition between Julia and Natsuki) **

**Natsuki: I'll get you Julia, just you wait. (Walks over to the bra hanging the web before pulling it away only to find a mayonnaise bottle hanging in the web) Oh come on, that's not even possible! **

**End of Omake:**

**Authors: Just so you know, this is a ShizNat fic, but at the moment its NatNao so we hope you fans will bear with us. Not much else to add except we hope you enjoyed the first chapter and be sure to leave a review to let us know if you liked it!**


End file.
